1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a video conference system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a video conference system with multiple participants and a display allocation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, companies set their operation offices at different locations and even different countries. Communication between the different offices of the same company or between different companies therefore becomes an increasing demand. With advances in networking and multimedia signal processing, video conference capable of two-way image and audio transmission gradually replaces audio-only conference call as a way to communicate between the offices.
In a video conference with multiple participants, a user (one of the participants) of the video conference see video frames corresponding to different participants. However, image sizes of the respective video frames are normally too small for the user to tell which of the participants in the videos is speaking, which makes the user even harder to follow the details of the video conference. On the other hand, if default setting is in a mode of one large video frame and multiple small video frames, the user can only manually switch the mode before the video conference starts to select a desired one in large video frame. Once the selection is done, it would be difficult for the user to know which participant is speaking in the small video frames, which makes the user not to clearly catch both of the video and audio information in the video conference.
Traditionally, voice detection function is adopted in the video conference so as to change the small video frame which is active into the large one. If there is only one participant speaking, this function is capable of allowing the user to clearly see the active video frame which the participant is speaking to precisely follow the information of the participant.
However, although the mentioned function allows the active video frames to changes size, the frequent size jumping of the video frames is annoying and uncomfortable to the user when the voice detection function detects different voices of different speaking participants from time to time. As such, the constantly size changing video frames may be not so helpful as expected and even achieve the opposite effect. Moreover, fast discussion between different speaking participants makes it impossible to simultaneously change the sizes of the video frames with the speaking participants. Therefore, the participants still have difficulty to follow the detailed discussion in the video conference.
As a result, in order to make the participants clearly understand the information of the video conference, a more efficient allocation of videos is needed.